


A Night to Remember

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Drunk Sex, Foursome, Group Sex, M/M, Man-Train, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting this place was always a joy, but tonight would be an especially good night. Tonight his pleasure would be paid for, watched and, if Guo Jia was lucky, shared in by Lord Cao Cao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

Pushing the heavy brocade curtain aside, Guo Jia gestured for his lord to enter. The scent of incense, light and warm, met them on the air as they made their way into the lobby. It was a fragrance Guo Jia had breathed in a hundred times, and he could almost taste the tang of wine and pleasure on his lips as the scent washed over him. Visiting this place was always a joy, but tonight would be an especially good night. Tonight his pleasure would be paid for, watched and, if Guo Jia was lucky, shared in by Lord Cao Cao.

The brothel mistress gave Guo Jia a warm smile, and her expression cooled only slightly when her gaze settled on his lord. Did she realise who Lord Cao Cao was? Unlikely, since they had only brought a handful of guards with them; she probably took him for a civil officer, perhaps a scholar with a taste for debauchery. In any case, she seemed to intuit somehow that while Guo Jia was notoriously easy to please, his older companion was the type to be rather more demanding. Her boys would have their work cut out for them, tonight.

"Welcome, gentlemen," the mistress said, ushering them through into the parlour. "We have several rooms available tonight, so if you would like to choose your companions..?"

The parlour was lined with low couches and cushions, and young men in various states of undress lounged across the seats, watching their prospective customers with expressions ranging from the timorous to the bold and defiant.

"Choose for both of us, Fengxiao." Lord Cao Cao ordered, fixing Guo Jia with his gaze. His eyes were full of the familiar dark amusement that Guo Jia had seen at court so many times before; it was the good humour of a man who knows he holds your life in his hands.

"Very well, my lord."

His own choice was easy to make. For himself, Guo Jia picked a slight, dark-haired boy of about twenty, who despite his youth had the relaxed look of an experienced professional. With his skin powdered pale, his hair coiled in a glossy black knot, and his lips stained the red of lychees, the boy might have been a figure from a painting come to life. He was lovely, and the cool smile in his eyes made it clear that he was well aware of his own charms.

As for his lord's companion, Guo Jia gave the decision several more moments' careful thought. Certainly Lord Cao Cao had wide-ranging tastes, and several infamous peccadilloes, but surely there must be some particular need that he intended Guo Jia to serve tonight? Casting his eyes over the remaining young men, Guo Jia spent a moment considering the events of the day, the topics his lord had dwelt on in conversation, and the hopes he had expressed for the coming campaign. As Guo Jia's gaze alit on the young man sitting furthest from the door, the correct choice became suddenly clear to him; it should be _this_ one, this tall and uncouth looking fellow, with his sun-weathered bare skin and his proud, fierce stare. This young man looked as if he belonged on the battlefield rather than in a brothel, and Guo Jia half-suspected that his lord might attempt to recruit him before the night was over.

The painted boy introduced himself as Hongtao and the older youth as Su Yong, and led Guo Jia and his lord into one of the adjoining chambers, making light and forgettable small talk as they walked. Su Yong barely spoke at all, and when Guo Jia cast a glance over his should at the young man, he was met with an openly sullen glare. It was only when they were finally seated on the plush couches of the private chamber that Su Yong seemed to suddenly remember his role. Kneeling by Cao Cao's side, he quickly poured out two cups of wine, and kept his eyes low as he passed the bottle to his colleague. Hongtao served Guo Jia's wine with impeccable grace, and barely had the boy set the bottle back down on the table when Guo Jia seized hold of his wrist to pull him close.

"How eager!" Hongtao protested, laughing even as he rebuked the strategist. Despite his little moue of disapproval, the boy slid into Guo Jia's arms easily, and returned his kiss with equal ardour. The taste of Hongtao's lips, the touch of his tongue, the heat of his body pressing against Guo Jia, all amounted to far too much temptation to resist. Breaking the kiss for a moment, the strategist glanced between Hongtao and Lord Cao Cao, giving each a roguish smile.

"Every moment should be enjoyed to the fullest, don't you think?" Guo Jia said, earning a chuckle of approval from his lord and a lascivious grin from the boy in his arms. Guo Jia drew Hongtao into another kiss, and his hands roamed over the boy's body as they embraced, quickly finding their way under his flimsy robes and running over every inch of bare flesh within reach. Each touch of Guo Jia's hands brought a purr of pleasure to the boy's lips, and he squirmed and fidgeted in the strategist's arms as if he were on fire. Hongtao was extraordinarily responsive, perfectly suited to Guo Jia's tastes, and the strategist couldn't help but congratulate himself on his choice, as he pushed the boy down onto the floor.

Hongtao's robes lay pooled underneath him, spread out like a river of plum-coloured silk, making his naked body seem all the more pale and delicate in comparison. Guo Jia's lips followed the path his hands had forged, trailing kisses and bites all along the length of the boy's torso, revelling in the taste of his skin. By the time Guo Jia's mouth had reached Hongtao's thigh, the boy was breathing hard and stroking lightly at his cock, watching the strategist's face with warm, hungry eyes. The boy's hips jerked as Guo Jia's hand delved between his thighs, and as his fingers brushed along the cleft of Hongtao's rear, the boy gave a strained little moan that could only have been a plea for more.

Hooking one hand under each of Hongtao's knees, Guo Jia pushed the boy's legs up and spread them wide apart. Not even the faintest hint of colour rose to Hongtao's cheeks, and his expression was devoid of any trace of shyness. Pinned down and displayed, with the rosy flesh of his cock and ass bared for all to see, the boy was as supremely confident as ever, exquisitely shameless and bold. Guo Jia pushed Hongtao's legs up further, tilting those pale hips up and leaning down until his lips brushed against the boy's rear, smiling to himself as the boy gave a little murmur of pleasure. The murmur grew and blossomed into a hungry groan as Guo Jia's tongue teased him, tormenting the delicate flesh of the boy's ass with long, deep licks that left him panting and shuddering with desire. Against the backdrop of Hongtao's moans, the sudden sound of Cao Cao's voice was all the more startling, and Guo Jia found himself tensing with apprehension and excitement.

"Tell me, Su Yong, which force did you desert from?" Cao Cao's tone was light and casual, but that alone was enough to send a shiver through Guo Jia's flesh.

There was a moment of silence, then a burst of incredulous laughter from the young man, before he finally relented and answered. "Zhang Lu's, sir."

Guo Jia smiled to himself, wishing for a moment that he could see the expression on the young deserter's face, before his attention wandered back to the squirming boy beneath his lips.

"Why did you run, boy?" Cao Cao continued, and Guo Jia could clearly imagine the veiled menace in his eyes. "Are you afraid of battle?"

"I'm no coward!" Su Yong snapped, then evidently thought better of his outburst. "I'm not afraid, sir. But our commander was a drunkard and a bully, and…" There was another pause, and then the sound of a cup being set down on the table. "I thought, if I'm going to be beaten and harangued, I might as well earn more money while I'm at it…"

Another burst of laughter, this time from Cao Cao himself. "Whoring is more lucrative than soldiering, then?"

"It can be." Another pause, and Guo Jia could picture the young deserter plying his best flirtatious smile. "With the right guest."

There was a dull clink, which could only be a bag of gold taels hitting the table in front of Su Yong, followed by a muffled yelp of surprise. Guo Jia looked up from his own partner just in time to see his lord grabbing the deserter by the hair and forcing his head down. The strategist hoped for Su Yong's sake that he was more experienced than the average solider; Cao Cao certainly didn't intend to give him any quarter, judging by the tight grip he had on Su Yong's head, and the brisk pace with which he was fucking the young man's mouth.

"Your friend has raced ahead of you…" Hongtao said, reaching down to Guo Jia and beckoning to him. "We can't let them outdo us, now can we..?"

"Oh, indeed not." The strategist knelt upright for a moment and shucked off his own robes, before pulling the boy forward onto his hands and knees. With a wicked little smile, Hongtao curled one hand around the base of Guo Jia's shaft, and stretched his tongue out to lap at the tip of it. Slowly, expertly, the boy lavished his tongue's attention on Guo Jia's cock, licking and teasing each inch of hard flesh until the strategist's restraint finally ran out. Resting one hand on Hongtao's hair, Guo Jia pushed him down firmly, guiding that expert mouth down the length of his shaft until the boy's lips were stretched, red and moist, around the base of it. The heat and wetness of Hongtao's mouth, the sensation of the boy's throat as he swallowed around Guo Jia's cock, the shiver of pleasure that rippled through the strategist's flesh each time the boy moaned against his skin, was sublime. Better still was the sight of his lord, just inches away from him, enjoying the same pleasure with his own boy.

"You would have been wasted as one of Zhang Lu's men, wouldn't you, hm?" Cao Cao said, slapping Su Yong's cheek lightly as the young deserter eagerly sucked his cock. Su Yong made a muffled sound of agreement, and Guo Jia couldn't help but chuckle; his lord was superb at discerning talent, and it seemed that Su Yong was performing exceptionally in his new role despite his inexperience.

"Yes, sir." Pulling back just enough to speak, Su Young answered with a smile. "And I can do a lot better than this. My stamina is second to none, sir."

"Is it really?" Cao Cao leaned back, reclining on the cushions and beckoning to the young man with one hand, while the other moved lazily over his cock. "Come here and show me, then."

"Yes, sir!" The deserter all but saluted, and stripped off his remaining clothes hurriedly, clumsy in his eagerness to show off his body. And it was a physique worth displaying, Guo Jia certainly wouldn't dispute that; Su Yong was tall and muscular, yet flexible and quick on his feet, and his flesh was marked with a handful of scars that showed he was no stranger to the sword or the lash. The young man was obviously no stranger to pleasing his superiors, either. With brisk efficiency, he picked out one of the bottles of salve from the table, and in moments Su Yong had prepared himself and was busily slicking Cao Cao's cock with oil.

There was a flicker of pain on Su Yong's face as he sank down, impaling himself on the older man's cock, and Guo Jia almost chastised him for his haste. _Take it slowly_ , he wanted to advise the boy, as he'd advised so many before in similar positions, _or you'll put yourself out of action prematurely_. Not that a brash young man like this would listen to his advice, of course. Watching the deserter riding his lord, sliding vigorously up and down the length of Cao Cao's shaft as if he meant to tear himself apart, Guo Jia couldn't suppress a groan of envy. Who exactly he envied most was difficult to say.

"Here, boy," Cao Cao said, dipping a couple of fingers into his cup of wine, and holding them to Su Yong's lips. "I'm sure you've worked up quite a thirst."

The young deserter lapped at Cao Cao's fingers like a dog, sucking them long after the last drop of wine had been cleaned from the older man's skin, and the sight of Su Yong's body being filled by Cao Cao's flesh so completely was almost too much to bear. Gripping Hongtao's hair tightly, Guo Jia pulled the boy's head up and drew him into another brief kiss, reaching for his cup as he did so. If his lord deigned to feed his whore wine, then so would Guo Jia, and he would do it with enough flair to catch his lord's attention for at least a moment.

"Open wide, now," Guo Jia said, and Hongtao giggled softly as the strategist tipped wine from the cup into his waiting mouth. Then, with a mischievous smirk, the boy stretched out his tongue and let the wine splash against it, spilling down his chin to run in rivulets across the skin of his throat and chest.

"How clumsy of me…" Hongtao laughed, and yelped in mock-surprise as Guo Jia pulled him close to lick at the wine streaking his skin. Leaning back, Guo Jia poured the remainder of the wine over his own skin, letting the cool liquid trickle over his cock, and pushed Hongtao's head back down again until the boy's lips met his flesh once more. The taste of the wine seemed to invigorate Hongtao, and he began to suck frenziedly at Guo Jia's cock, abandoning the finesse of his earlier approach for sheer unrestrained lust.

The sound of Su Yong's rear slapping against Cao Cao's thighs, the slick sound of the young man's ass swallowing each inch of the older man's cock, and the soft grunts of exertion the deserter gave each time that hard flesh impaled him, all made for the most exquisite backdrop against which Hongtao's own muffled groans sounded all the sweeter. Guo Jia watched the boy sucking and licking at his cock as if his life depended on it, and felt keenly grateful that his lord's gold was paying for this; Hongtao's charms could easily have bankrupted the Guo Jia, if he'd been paying his own way.

The boy pulled back, and looked up at Guo Jia with a hungry smile. "Raw stamina like Su Yong's is pleasing enough, I suppose… But wouldn't you rather have something a little more spectacle?"

"Perhaps I would…" The strategist laughed, endeared by the competitive glint in the boy's eyes. "But I'd need a demonstration, before I could judge one way or the other."

Hongtao leaned across on his hands and knees, and opened one of the compartments of the table's base to reveal a veritable armoury of implements and toys. After a few moments of deliberation, the boy retrieved a long, ornately-carved wooden dildo, and oiled it up with practised ease. Slowly, expertly, Hongtao worked the dark wooden phallus into his ass while Guo Jia watched, and as soon as the toy was buried inside him, the boy crawled forward and took the strategist's cock into his mouth once more. Hongtao's lips slid down effortlessly along the length of Guo Jia's shaft, and he began to suck greedily at it again, fucking himself with the dildo in long, deep strokes that would have had a less experienced boy whimpering in pain.

"Spectacle is certainly the word…" Guo Jia murmured, watching as each flaring curve of the dildo stretched Hongtao's ass wide open, savouring the sight of the boy's rear being spread and filled so roughly. Each thrust of that thick toy made Guo Jia long to be inside the boy even more, to feel that abused flesh engulfing his cock and to hear Hongtao moaning beneath him. The relentless pressure of that mouth, hot and wet and eager around his flesh, was just too sweet to resist.

Pulling back, Hongtao lapped at the tip of Guo Jia's cock, working his fist vigorously over the shaft of it. "Do you want to finish in my mouth, or over my face, sir?"

"Neither," Guo Jia replied, and reached over to pull the dildo out of the boy's grasp. In moments he had slid the toy from Hongtao's body and discarded it, replacing the thick wooden shaft with his fingers. "I'd prefer to finish in this capable rear of yours, where else?"

The boy gave a hungry moan as Guo Jia pushed him back, shoving him down roughly onto the cushions behind them and pinning him in position. Only the barest sheen of oil remained to smooth the way for the strategist, but Hongtao's ass had been reamed so thoroughly by the toy's assaults that Guo Jia's cock sank straight into it with only the slightest resistance. The boy's mouth had been good enough that a few more minutes of its attention would have finished him off, but Guo Jia was determined not to let the evening's pleasure end so soon; as Hongtao's ass gripped and milked at his cock, the strategist could only hope that his own stamina would hold out long enough to put on an adequate show for his lord.

"Perhaps you'd enjoy a change of posture, my lord?" Guo Jia said, looking up at Cao Cao with a beckoning smile. "Su Yong has made an abundant display of his strength, but I'm sure you're impatient to exercise your own…"

"What an excellent idea," Cao Cao nodded, and hauled Su Yong up from his lap by the arms. One hard shove brought the young deserter to his hands and knees, and he had barely caught his breath when Cao Cao pulled him into position directly over Hongtao's reclining body. "Here, Su Yong," the older man ordered, fixing him in place with both hands on the youth's hips, "let me see how much force you can withstand."

There was a wet, muffled moan from beneath Su Yong, and the deserter answered with a ragged groan that made it clear just how Hongtao was employing his idle mouth. A few thrusts of Cao Cao's cock, combined with the eager, relentless heat of Hongtao's mouth, was all evidently too much for Su Yong; the young man cried out desperately, bucking between them, groaning and cursing as if he were dying.

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir, really…" Su Yong murmured, leaning forward on trembling arms.

There was a wicked little giggle from Hongtao. "I'm not!"

Cao Cao's only response was to shove the young man aside, allowing Su Yong to collapse back onto the cushions with a look of tired gratitude on his face. Guo Jia wouldn't have been surprised if the deserter had fallen asleep then and there. As amusing as it was to watch one of his lord's cast-offs reeling in dazed exhaustion, though, Guo Jia's attention was now entirely fixed on Cao Cao. Even the boy beneath him hardly drew a second thought from Guo Jia, now that his lord was unsatisfied and at a loose end.

Hongtao looked up to the older man, darting his tongue out to lap at the last drop of Su Yong's come that still streaked his lips. "Would you like to take his place, sir?"

"Not tonight, I think." Cao Cao replied, catching Guo Jia's eyes with a fierce look that could only mean one thing. The strategist would finally get what he'd been yearning for most, and not a moment too soon.

"What is it you want instead, my lord?" Guo Jia asked, fucking the boy beneath him in long, slow strokes as he spoke. He could feel Cao Cao's eyes travelling the length of his naked back, over the tensed muscles of his thighs and rear, sweeping over him like a searing hot caress.

"What I want, Fengxiao," Cao Cao said, his tone heavy with amusement and desire, as he moved around to kneel behind Guo Jia, "is to have my money's worth from tonight's entertainment."

"Of course, my lord." The strategist withdrew briefly from Hongtao and rolled the boy over onto his stomach, positioning him on his hands and knees. Guo Jia had barely pushed forward to enter the boy again when he felt the touch of Cao Cao's fingers against his skin, slipping effortlessly into his ass as if the strategist's body was made to be claimed by him. It took very little preparation to make Guo Jia ready, and soon enough those probing fingers were replaced by the insistent pressing of Cao Cao's cock, sliding inexorably past the slick muscles of the young man's ass. Guo Jia cried out with abandon as the whole length of his lord's shaft sank into him, filling him up and stretching his body almost to breaking point.

"Ah, you like having the best of both worlds, don't you, sir?" Hongtao's voice was soft and ragged with exertion as he bucked and writhed beneath Guo Jia, striving to meet his thrusts with equal vigour.

"All pleasures are sweet to me," the strategist laughed, tipping back his head so that it came to rest on Cao Cao's shoulder. "But none is sweeter than serving my lord."

Pressed between his lord and Hongtao, the strategist could think of nothing but that hard shaft thrusting rigid and heavy inside him, piercing him just as deeply as his own cock impaled the boy under him. All that mattered were the flames licking at his nerves, the pleasure drenching his flesh, the tension building in the pit of his stomach. When Hongtao spoke, Guo Jia would barely have registered his words were it not for the sharpness of his tone.

"Su Yong!" The boy snapped, his voice suddenly arch with the sternness of an older brother. Guo Jia followed his gaze across to where the young deserter lay, stroking himself nonchalantly as he watched. "You're a performer, not a spectator. Come over here and make yourself useful!"

"Yes, yes," Su Yong replied, smirking as he moved over to kneel in front of the boy. "Anything to shut you up…"

Whatever response Hongtao attempted was stifled by the deserter's cock, thrust once more into that exquisite mouth. Su Yong wasted no time in setting a brisk pace, fucking the boy's throat as roughly as if he meant to choke him, as roughly as the strategist was slamming into Hongtao's ass, as hard and fast as Cao Cao was fucking Guo Jia himself. The strategist revelled in the sounds of pleasure coming from Hongtao, in the wet, choked moaning that accompanied each thrust of Su Yong's cock, and desperately wished he could taste the same pleasure; when his lord brought a couple of fingers up to Guo Jia's lips, he accepted them eagerly, sucking on Cao Cao's fingers with wanton, shameless hunger.

It was too much, too perfectly overwhelming, and Guo Jia abandoned himself to the pleasure entirely, pushing back against his lord as forcefully as he could, desperate to impale himself to the hilt as his climax wracked him with shuddering convulsions. Distantly, under the clamour of his own cries, Guo Jia could hear the younger men's own groans reaching heir crescendo, and then all of his attention was swept away by the strong hands gripping his hips, the heat flooding his body, and the euphoria of feeling his lord finally coming inside him.

…

Guo Jia stretched enthusiastically, and steadied himself against the doorframe as he finished the last few fastenings of his robes. He was sore all over, aching in muscles he had no idea _how_ he'd used, and his head was beginning to pound. Despite all that, one look at his lord was rejuvenating enough that the strategist would have ridden happily straight into battle.

"So, Fengxiao," Cao Cao said, toying with the second bag of gold tied to his belt, "where next?"


End file.
